


Baby, Be Quiet!

by Bottom_Harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_Harry/pseuds/Bottom_Harry
Summary: "Gotta be quiet for me princess," Louis whispers into Harry's ear as he rubs his finger over his wet hole. Harry bites his cheek as he whines and pushes against Louis' finger.orLouis and Harry are just trying to fuck
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Baby, Be Quiet!

Harry whines softly as Louis quickly ducks his head from inside the room to make sure no one was around. He smirks as he moves back inside the room and pushes the door closed. Louis turns to the curly-haired lad with the same devilish smirk playing on his lips. 

“Look at my pretty princess,” Louis says as he moves closer to the pale boy. He quickly pushes Harry against the wall as he traps his wrists above his head. Louis uses his other hand to grab Harry by the jaw and pull his face so the small boy was looking up at him. Harry’s mouth falls open as he looks up at the rugged man. “You have to be quiet, princess,” Louis smirks as he ducks down and catches the small boy’s lips against his. Harry moaned softly as Louis moves his thigh between the younger boys’. 

“Daddy please,” Harry whines as he grinds himself against Louis' thigh. Louis groans as he watches his baby try to get himself off. 

“I don’t think so baby,” Louis smirks as he pulls his leg from between Harry’s thighs. Harry whines loudly as he bites as his lip. 

“Daddy,” Harry whines as he tugs at Louis’ hand that’s holding his wrists. Louis laughs as he lets go of his boy. Harry’s hands immediately go to the older man’s shirt as he tugs it off before latching his lips to Louis’ chest, sucking dark purple marks into his chest. Louis groans loudly as he holds Harry’s head.

“Fuck baby,” Louis groans. Harry moves his mouth away from the older man’s chest as his hands quickly move to his belt. He starts tugging at it trying to get the buckle free. Once he does, Harry quickly unbuckles the pants and pulls them down quickly. 

“Can I Daddy? Please?” Harry whines as he starts to palm at Louis’ half-hard cock that was forming a large tent in his tight boxers. Louis looks at the smaller boy, seeing his cheeks bright red and eyes already glazed over. 

“Of course, princess,” Louis says as he caresses the small boy’s face. Harry’s face immediately lights up as he drops to his knees and pulls the briefs down. As he does Louis’ angry red cock springs free in front of his face. Louis groans as the cold air hit his member. 

“Always so big Lou bear,” Harry exclaims as he takes Louis’ dick into his hand as he strokes it softly. Louis moans softly as his right head tangles in Harry’s messy curls, as his left one shot up to his mouth. He starts biting on his knuckles to help him keep quiet. After a few more slow stroke Harry takes the red tip into his mouth, softly sucking on it. 

“God princess, your mouth is a blessing,” Louis says as he tugs at Harry’s curls. Harry hums as he starts to take the rest of Louis’ long member down his throat. “You look so good with your pretty pink lips wrapped around my big cock,” Louis says in a rough voice between moans as he tugs harder at his baby’s hair. Harry loves hearing words of encouragement, which encourages him to hollow out his cheeks and bob his head quickly. Louis begins to thrust his hips causing his cock to go farther down Harry’s throat. Harry moans around Louis’ dick as Louis pulls at his hair harshly. After a few more moments Louis lets out a loud moan as Harry feels hot cum shoot down his throat. 

“Tastes good, Daddy,” Harry says as he uses his thumb to wipe the white substance off the corner of his mouth before licking it off his finger. Louis groans at the sight before helping Harry up and nudging him towards the bed. Harry lays on his back on the bed in the middle of the room as he looks up at Louis. 

“Off, off, off,” Louis exclaims as he tugs at Harry’s pants. Harry quickly removes his clothes as he starts to run his hand down his body. Louis smacks Harry’s hand away as he flips the boy onto his stomach. Louis grabs each arsecheek in his hands as he spreads them. He bends down and licks a strip across the small boy’s hole. This small action ripped a moan out of Harry’s small body. Louis smirked as he dives his tongue passed the pink rim letting the muscle wander inside of his princess. 

“Daddy!” Harry shouts as he pushes his ass back against Louis’ face. Louis smirks as he keeps working his tongue into the small boy as he feels his body shake. He pulls his tongue out as Harry whines loudly. 

“Gotta be quiet for me, Princess,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear as he rubs a finger over his wet hole. Harry whines as he bites his cheek and presses back against Louis’ finger. Louis swats the small boy on his bum as he removes his finger. “Bad boy, patience princess,” Louis smirks. 

“Please daddy! I’ll be good! I’m good I promise. I’ve been good all day!” Harry whines loudly. Louis smirks as he watches his small boy whine for him. 

“You have been a very good boy, haven’t you?” Louis says as he runs his hands up the curly-haired boy’s thick thighs and over his arse. Harry whines softly as he nods quickly. 

“Yes, I’ve been good! Please,” Harry begs. Louis smiles as he pulls the boy’s milky globes apart before spitting on his hole before working one finger into the pale boy’s hole. Harry whines loudly as he babbles for Louis to add another finger. Louis does as his baby asks, working in another finger. He presses his fingers against the boy’s prostates milking out a string of moans. 

“There you go baby, show daddy how pretty you sound,” Louis whispers into the curly-haired boy’s ear. Harry bounces against the older man’s finger as he starts to moan louder. 

“I’m ready, please, fuck me,” Harry pleads as he arches his back. Louis chuckles to himself as he pulls the finers out of Harry’s arse. He spits into his hand before he strokes himself a few times before he lines his cock up with Harry’s hole. Louis pushes his hips forward as his tip pushes into Harry’s hole. 

“Fuck, princess, you’re so tight around daddy’s cock. It’s like you were made for me,” Louis groans as his head lulls back. Harry’s eyes fall shut as he starts moving his hips back against Louis’ cock. 

“Yes daddy, made for you! Just you,” Harry pleads softly. Louis starts to find a quick-paced rhythm as he pushes himself into his boy. Harry moans softly as he feels the blue-eyed man press the tip of his cock against his prostate. “There!” Harry shouts. Louis knows exactly what that means, so he pulls almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward quickly. He thrusts hard and fast into Harry’s hole as the smaller boy’s eyes roll back and his mouth is open. He couldn’t make any sounds because of the pleasure he feels pool in his stomach. 

“You’re so good baby, look at you, taking my cock so well. Hitting you so good, can’t even make a sound,” Louis says as he squeezes Harry’s hip so tight, he’s sure it’s going to leave a bruise. Harry’s face is bright red and his hair is stuck to his forehead and the nape of his neck from sweat. 

“P-please. Daddy, I’m close,” Harry says softly. Louis buries himself into Harry as he doest short hard thrusts hitting him directly where he wants it. After a few more moments Harry becomes unraveled, he cums in thick, white strips all over his stomach. Louis cums moments after, inside of the small curly-haired boy. Harry closes his eyes as he giggles taking a deep breath. Louis pulls out before flipping the boy over.

“You look so pretty,” Louis says. Harry smiles as he kisses the man and wipes his forehead. 

“Can we go get cleaned up?” Harry asks. Louis nods as they go to clean up. After a few moments, they walk out of the bathroom, in a t-shirt and underwear, to see their three best friends standing in the living room. 

“So, daddy?’ Liam laughs softly looking at the smaller boy. Harry’s face turns bright red as he looks at Louis. Louis smirks as he looks at Liam. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Louis asks as if they didn’t just hear him fuck the daylights out of the baby of the band.

“We came to ask if you wanted to go get some food,” Niall says as he’s blushing deeply. 

“But, we were greeted with the sound of Harry calling you daddy,” Zayn laughs. Louis winks at them agreeing to get something to eat. Louis and Harry both go get dressed before the five boys walk out the door.


End file.
